The overall goal of the proposed work is to extend our understanding of binaural auditory function. This is to be accomplished by systematically varying the stimulus parameters known to be important in sound localization and binaural signal detection while re-recording the responses of single cells of the superior olivary complex and inferior colliculus. These studies will provide the basis for the development of models of binaural processing which will integrate the data from the fields of neuroanatomy, psychoacoustics and neurophysiology.